


Stephen's Favourite Gift

by zilah



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen loves quiet mornings... and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen's Favourite Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Spoilers: In sort of, Post Captain  
> Beta: Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find.  
> Author's Notes: This tiny ficlet is written for Perfect Duet's Advent Calendar.
> 
>  
> 
> ****

The Christmas was coming but Stephen had his best gift beforehand. This was one of those very rare times when he had his lover with him and for him alone. Killick, Bonden and Babbington had left for London and they would have two more, blissful days to spend alone.

Stephen stretched lazily and turned his gaze on Jack, who still was deep within dreamland. He gently stroked golden hair that spread wildly on the pillow and then lifted one lock, kissing it softly. He loved Jack's hair; to run his hands through it, or to feel it on his heated skin when they made love...

He leaned closer and placed a loving kiss on Jack's tempting mouth and felt his lips turning into smile. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and their kiss deepened. Stephen melted against warm, bare body and sighed with pleasure. After long moment, he finally raised his head and met Jack's gaze. Those beautiful blue eyes were soft with affection as Jack yawned and tried to wipe last remnants of reverie from them.

”Good morning, my love”, Jack whispered and pulled him into new, lingering kiss. Delicious shiver ran through Stephen's body when he felt slight caress on his back's sensitive skin. It was good that they both were naked; Stephen loved to feel Jack's bare body pressed against his own. Even more he loved the fact that Jack always wanted him to claim him the first thing in the mornings. This morning was no exception and Stephen groaned when Jack opened his thighs for him, purring the sultry request into his ear.

Stephen wasted no time and only after some brief preaparion, buried himself deep within Jack.

”Oh, joy... how I love you”, he gasped and began to move. Jack followed the rhythm he had set, surrendering for him completely. It was not the rushed flood of desire, but the sensual, gentle lovemaking of the two soul-mates. They lifted in the sensual heights, their joined bodies moving together with the perfect rhythm until Jack beneath finally shattered, climaxed and pulled Stephen with him to the heights of completion. Breathless and sated, they lay entwined in each other's arms until their bodies finally cooled, slowly coming back from the sensual high. Stephen caressed Jack's powerful chest as Jack held him tightly and felt the quickened heartbeat under his palm. The words were needless.

Finally Stephen drifted off, Jack's heartbeat and loving caresses lulling him into sleep. Some time later, he was awakened by amorous kiss and smell of coffee.

 

The End...:D


End file.
